Now or Never
by aprlshowers
Summary: High School/ Pre-College AU. The summer before he starts college, Dean meets a strange, blue eyed boy at the local drive-in.
1. Spent My Evenings Down at the Drive In

_Based around my favorite rock song, Summer of 69' by Bryan Adams. Sadly, the time period is not in 1969 'cause I know nothing of the drive-ins in 1969 and it has nothing to do with the sexual act. I'm not sure if there will be a second part, but there is one stirring in my mind now soooo, we'll see._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, or the song this fic is based off of. Boo._

* * *

Now or Never

Drive-Ins were part of the Winchester summer tradition. John would save some money at the end of the week and take the boys to see whichever high end, summer blockbuster came out that week. It had a more wholesome feeling than the movie theaters; well, it seemed that way to them.

"Hey, Dean, why don't you go over to the concession stand and get us some popcorn," his dad asked, handing him a ten dollar bill.

"Yeah, sure."

It was the summer before Dean went off to college and he wanted to revel in his family's crazy traditions before he set off alone.

Walking to the concession stand near the back of the field, Dean was blinded by the headlights of cars coming in to see the show. Making sure he didn't get hit, he made it to the dusty stand, taking his place in line behind an average height guy with shaggy brown hair who was talking aimlessly to a slightly taller boy with tousled, I-don't-give-a-fuck dark brown hair and amazingly blue eyes; both about his age. Dean couldn't help but stare at the blue-eyed boy who was leaning against the wooden railing, obviously bored with whatever his friend was saying. He looked too serious to be his age, probably one of those 'old souls' people always talked about. Nonetheless, Dean was intrigued, and the flip-flopping in his stomach alerted him that he definitely felt something.

The shorter boy moved up to the counter, ordering numerous candies and giving Dean the opportunity to talk to his mystery man.

"Is he planning on sharing with the entire audience," Dean teased with a smile.

Blue Eyes smirked in response, answering with a rough, deep voice that Dean would love to hear in bed, "No, probably not. My brother here has a larger appetite for sweets than most children."

Dean laughed briefly. "I don't blame him. I love me some suckers," he tossed back, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

Either Dean was losing his touch, or the boy missed his attempt at flirting because he answered with a glare at his brother. "As does he."

Dean waited a beat to see if he would say anything more before sticking out his hand to offer an introduction, "Dean. Dean Winchester."

Returning his gaze to Dean, the boy raised his hand, clasping the extended hand, "Castiel Novak."

"Hmmm... Castiel," he repeated, letting the strange, but somehow fitting name roll off his lips and warm his entire body, "I like it. It's interesting."

Castiel's brother had already wandered off with arms full of candy, leaving the two guys to order. "Thanks. My parents like obscure, religious names."

The lady behind the counter brought back Castiel's hot dog (he had to be teasing Dean, he just had to) and Dean's large popcorn with extra butter. They paid and walked to the entrance of the concession stand. The drive-in was usually packed Friday nights and today was no exception; forty plus cars were scattered across the field, facing their respective screens. The movies were about to start, but Dean didn't want to leave Castiel, not yet.

"So which movie are ya watching," Dean asked, glancing over at Castiel before a light blush creeped over his face at the sight of him taking a bite of his hot dog. He took his time to chew and swallow before replying, his throat distracting Dean. "I am watching The Raven with my brothers. And yourself?"

"The Avengers. My little brother has been nerding out about it since they announced it was coming out, but I'm excited to see it, too. Nothing wrong with a good superhero movie, ya know?"

Castiel smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes, I agree with you. Perhaps next week we shall watch that."

The two were silent for a bit before they noticed the trailer for a movie coming out soon starting to play on the screens across the way.

"Well, I believe I should be going now," Castiel began to walk away. Dean had to do something quick if he wanted to make sure he was going to see those blue eyes again. "It was nice to-"

"Uh, Castiel," Dean stepped towards him so they were but a hands length away, "We should..." He laughed nervously, looking down at his shoes before looking up again, "We should trade phone numbers. You know. Tell me how you like The Raven."

A rosy tint accompanied Castiel's small smile, the warm light coming from the concession stand making him look ethereal. "Yes, I'd like that, Dean."

Dean felt as if the butterflies in his stomach were having a wrestling match, but that didn't stop the brilliant grin that spread across his face. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, passing it to Castiel, the other doing the same for him. Never had it felt more satisfying to put his number into someone's phone. They returned their phones to each other and began to walk in the direction of their cars, a nice silence between them. Dean didn't know how he could feel that comfortable with someone he just met, but he didn't question it. He couldn't remember the last time the violent butterflies in his stomach had stirred like this, so he might as well enjoy it.

They paused once more before parting ways, shaking hands a little bit longer than was necessary. "I'll see you around Castiel."

The other boy nodded once. "Alright, Dean."

It wasn't a 'no' so that was good enough for Dean. Releasing the warmth of Castiel's hand, Dean turned around and walked to his dad's car, popcorn in his arms and a smile on his face.

"What took you so long? Dean… you okay?" Sam asked upon seeming the strange grin on his brother's face.

He handed Sam the popcorn and took his seat on one of the chairs that they keep in the car for moments like these. "Yeah. Just made a new friend," he responded with small smile.

Sam took the seat next to him, popping some popcorn in his mouth as the movie began to play, the sound coming from their portable radio set to the correct station. "A friend or _a friend_?" Putting emphasis on the last word with an elbow nudge.

"Shut up."

"Both of you hush up," their dad exclaimed, keeping his focus on the movie. Both of the boys turn their attention to the screen before them.

Dean smiled; the weight of the phone in his pocket reminding him of the strange boy with the blue eyes. He took out his phone to scan though his contact list, stopping at Castiel's name, wondering if it would be too soon to text him. It had only been twenty minutes. _Yeah, no, too soon._ He put his phone on standby and let it sit on his lap.

Thirty more minutes passed with Dean picking up his phone and putting it back on his lap at least ten more times. By the eleventh time, Dean was about to give up, when his phone vibrated.

Castiel Novak: This movie is not what I expected it to be.

Dean bit his lip and smiled once more, the stupid butterflies acting up again. He had it; bad.

Dean: That sux man. Avengers is kick ass.

"Is that her? Or him?" Sam craned his neck to look at his phone, "How do you get their numbers so fast, Dean?"

Dean shoved his face away as another text arrived, "Watch the movie, Snoopy. It's none of your business."

Castiel Novak: Yes, it does look entertaining.

He turned his head around to see if he could catch a glimpse of Castiel, but all he could see was a sea of cars.

Dean: Watchin the wrong screen cas? Ur gonna spoil it!

Castiel Novak: Cas?

_Shit, where did that come from?_

Dean: Sry idk where that came from.

Before the nerves could settle in, Castiel responded.

Castiel Novak: It's alright Dean. I like it. It was just unexpected.

He released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Dean, stop texting your friend and watch the movie," his father admonished him.

"Sorry, Dad ."

Dean: :) sry g2g Txt u after movies done.

Dean spent the rest of the movie wondering what to say to get a chance with Castiel (_No, Cas)_. Needless to say, Dean doesn't know how the movie ended.


	2. Standin' on Your Momma's Porch

_Okay! So here is the second chapter! I have to say, this is my favorite fic to work on. Thanks to all the people who followed the fic and to my awesome sauce beta, Mandi. I LOVE YOU! _

_And now! ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Supernatural or the song this fic is based off of._

* * *

Dean was smitten, everyone could see it plain as day. His mom and dad heard him humming pleasantly while doing dishes and he didn't complain when he was asked to mow the lawn, which was a miracle. All this started after he began receiving more text that Friday night.

"I believe our boy has found someone, John," Mary whispered to her husband after watching Dean walk past the living room with his phone in hand and a goofy smile on his face.

"Guess I'm losing my car," he joked, earning him a playful smack on the arm.

* * *

A flashing light flickered onto the phone on his pillow.

Cas: What are you up to?

Dean paused his guitar playing to answer the text. He had changed the name on his phone, proud to display his personal nickname for the guy that has been consuming his thoughts for the past four days.

Dean: Playin guitar. Wbu?

Cas: I am watching the bees. You play the guitar?

In the little time he had known him, Dean had learned that Cas went to the local private school, explaining why he never met him. He lived with his grandparents and his two older brothers, Gabriel, who was the guy with the sweet tooth, and Balthazar, who was also at the drive-in that fateful night. Castiel has a cat named Bast and a garden, both of which Cas holds dear to him. He also learned that he loved to hear Cas' voice, and he especially loved making him laugh; a husky little laugh that made Dean warm with happiness.

Dean: Can I call u?

Cas: I don't know. Can you?

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes with a fond smile. Grammar nazi. He searched for recent contacts, pressing the first name on the list.

Dean bit his lip anxiously. He'd been waiting for the right time to ask Cas out for that Friday, not wanting to ask prematurely for fear of getting rejected. This still may be too early, but summer is only so long.

Castiel picked up after the third ring, greeting him with a kind, "Hello Dean."

"Yes."

"What?" Castiel asked with a confused tone.

"Yes. I do play the guitar."

Cas hummed in understanding. "Are you any good?"

Dean put his guitar on it's stand then layed on his back. "Well, Sammy says I'm good, but I just bought this guitar at the end of the school year. I ain't no Jimmy Page."

"Who is Jimmy Page," he asked a little too seriously to be joking.

"'Who is Jimmy Page?' Guitar legend! Led Zeppelin? Please tell me you know who they are!"

"No, I'm afraid I do not." Dean could practically see the frown that accompanied that statement.

"Well, it's a good thing you met me. I'll introduce you to the awesome that is classic rock."

"Sounds exciting," a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, it is." A pause. "So um, Cas..."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to hang out on Friday? I could ask for the day off work, we could go to the state park. They just renovated it and my dad says it looks pretty good. Then after we could go to the drive-in... I mean, if that's okay with you. I know you usually go with your brothers and I-"

"Dean!" Cas interrupted his little nervous rant, "I would love that."

"Yeah? Okay, good." Dean released a breath, his lips curling into a grin.

"Good."

The two stayed quiet for a bit, just relaxed in their silence. A call for Cas on his end saying that dinner was ready ended their silent exchange, but Dean's elated smile didn't leave his face. He couldn't wait for Friday to arrive.

* * *

"Dad, can I have the keys to the Impala?"

"Ha! See! What'd I tell you Mary?!" Dean's dad called out from the kitchen table to his mom folding clothes in the living room.

"What?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"Nothing. Does this have to do with the person you have been texting all week?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why don't you take your mom's car?"

"Cause yours is nicer! And anyways, you said I could have it when I go off to college so why not start a little early?"

"Alright... Will we get to meet this mystery person?"

Dean smiled a little. "Let's see how today goes first, Dad."

He got up from his seat, putting his bowl of cereal in the sink and taking the keys from the key bowl. At the door he called out, "Wish me luck!" which both of his parents offered him before he closed the door and left to go pick up Castiel.

* * *

The modesty of Castiel's home surprised him. He figured that anyone who went to a private school would be living the high life. This was not the case for Cas.

The Novaks lived just outside of town in a two story farm house that was a pleasant yellow color with a wraparound porch, a small pond in the backyard, and the nearest neighbor lived a quarter of a mile away. It was picturesque.

When Dean arrived, Cas was sitting on the porch railing waiting for him. Upon seeing Dean, he hopped off the porch and walked towards the car.

Dean was beginning to feel awkward. Should he get out of the car to greet him or should he just wait there? If he does get out how does he greet him? These thoughts make him fidget in his seat, but before he could make a decision, Cas slid into the passenger's seat.

"Nice to see you again, Dean."

The look Cas was giving him, like he was both nervous and happy to be there made Dean relax a bit. Cas was feeling the same thing as he was.

"Hey, Cas."

The use of his nickname made Cas' eyes shine and a genuine smile spread across his face. This was the first time Dean saw the reaction in person and, boy, did he want to kiss him silly. Deciding against it, turning around to go down the road that lead back to the main road.

Castiel sat rod straight with his hands neatly folded on his lap, as if the nerves just ran straight through him. As if by instinct, Dean grabbed his elbow tenderly, making Castiel jump and then visibly relax. "You okay?" Dean asked, hushed and concerned.

Cas turned his face to him, a smile reaching his lips and a nod to answer._ This guy is seriously beautiful._The thought made his lip quirk, let go of his elbow, and turn his attention back to the road, away from the warm blue eyes.

The rest of the fifteen minute drive was quiet besides the roar of the engine, exchanging a few glances at each other. Cas looked as if he belonged in Dean's front seat; now relaxed, he leaned back into his seat watching the scenery pass by, his tousled hair dancing with the wind, and the light of the sun framing his face so he, once again, looked nothing short of angelic. It took Dean all his might to keep his eyes on the road instead of tracing the profile of Cas' face with his eyes.

As they turned into the park entrance Dean began to feel nervous once more, self-doubt seeping in. Dean parked the car across from a trail that lead up a huge hill that overlooked the town called 'Layla's Peak.' "So, I was thinking we could walk up to 'The Peak," Dean suggested fiddling with the steering wheel as he looked from Castiel to the path ahead.

Cas watched him as he played with the steering wheel, making Dean stop and put his hands in his lap. "That sounds nice. I've never been. I've always heard it was a nice view though."

"Okay, let's go."

Both boys got out of the car; Dean double checking they locked the car or else he'd have his ass served to him. The two soon fell into step with each other walking along the packed dirt path. "You've really never gone up there?" Dean asked, inquiring on Cas' previous statement. It seemed strange to think that someone who lived in the area has never gone up to Layla's Peak; it was kind of a rite of passage to any of the kids in the area.

"No. I know it's kind of a big deal here, well my grandparents say so, but I never got the chance to... Well, until now," he added, looking over at Dean with a shy smile that warmed Dean's body. Cas turned his attention back to the trail that was starting to get steeper and a bit rockier.

"And why is that?"

"Well, My brothers and I moved in with my grandparents at the end of my eighth grade year." He paused as if he was deciding whether to continue. "My, um, my parents died that year."

Dean's heart sank. He couldn't imagine losing one of his parents, but both? He could not possibly fathom what Cas' went though.

The two stood on the stone steps that were placed to help get up the hill, Castiel one step ahead. He looked up to Cas, not realizing they stopped.

"Cas, I'm so sorry," he said genuinely. This made Castiel smile fondly.

"It's alright Dean. I have come to terms with my loss."

Cas' strength awed Dean. To have to deal with that pain at that age when you are trying to figure out who you are, along with moving to a new city and attending a new school where no one is there to help you? That could have ruined the best of people. But here Cas was. Totally at peace, ready to go out to the world soon.

_I need this person in my life._

The thought hit Dean like falling into ice cold water. He didn't care how or for how long, but Castiel was meant to be a part of his life.

"Dean?" Castiel shifted towards him, making the stone he was standing on shift, causing Cas to fall back, arms flailing for balance. Dean, thinking fast, caught him by his waist, but his weight made Dean fall on his ass with Cas falling perpendicularly onto his lap.

Both boys groaned simultaneously, which caused them to laugh. Castiel sat up on Dean's lap, reaching a hand out to pull Dean off his back. "Are you alright Dean?" He sat up and placed the hand not holding Cas' behind him to hold him up. Dean looked down at the pair's hands and intertwined them, then looking up to Cas' eyes with a grin. "Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." The smile on Castiel's face reached his eyes. "Sorry for making you fall."

"You can fall on me anytime," Dean said smoothly. Yeah, it was cheesy, but with Cas, he didn't really care.

* * *

The remainder of the daylight was spent on top of the hill. They talked aimlessly of anything that popped in their minds; what they wanted to do in the future, funny stories from their past, and sometimes nothing at all.

The two lied on their backs, hands entwined, watching the clouds go by, never growing bored of each other's company. They watched the sunset; watching the colors change from blue to purple to orange and yellow, the awe in Cas' face making Dean's heart race. _If I move in a bit closer, I could kiss him... _Adrenaline pumped through Dean's veins._ Do it._

Just as he inched closer, Cas looked down at his watch. "Shoot! We're going to be late to the movie," Cas began to walk back down the hill, pulling Dean with him. Dean barely budged, startled by the sudden mood change.

"Dean?" Cas asked, looking puzzled by Dean's face.

He shook his head to get back into focus, "Sorry. You're right let's go." Dean gently squeezed Cas' hand to reassure him when Cas still looked worried. Dean guessed it worked because the look disappeared and both of them made their way back to the car, just barely making the movie's opening sequence.

"Don't spoil it for me," Cas warned him, wrapping his arms around Dean's lower torso.

"Trust me, I won't," Dean responded blushing, placing is right arm over Cas' shoulder. "I don't even know what happens," he murmured while trying to suppress a smile.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," his thumb stroking Cas' shoulder. "Nothing."

They sat like that for the rest of the movie, both of them nodding off a few times, only to be woken up by a poke or a caress by the other.

* * *

"So..." Cas began as Dean walked him up to his front porch, "Is this how you hang out with all your friends," obviously teasing Dean.

Dean let out a huff of laughter, scratching the back of his neck and looking down at his shoes only to look back up at Castiel. "No, definitely not."

"Good," Cas taking his hand as he stood on the steps of his porch, "I wouldn't want to be jealous."

He smiled at that. They stood in silence for a bit, pleased smiles on their faces, both of them not wanting the date to end. Dean played with Cas's hands as he tried to engrain the memory into his brain. Him standing on the bottom step with Cas one step up. They were so close, if he just leaned up he could claim the kiss time stole from him.

_Now. Kiss him._

Dean leaned up to hover over Cas' lips, just for a second, closing his eyes to breathe in the moment; the warmth of the summer air intensified by their closeness, the feeling that he had a pit in his stomach that he was willingly about to jump into. He didn't even think twice before jumping in.

Despite the pause, their noses bumped slightly. They adjusted their heads, lips slotting into place; Cas' lips were so much smoother than they looked. The kiss was slow and patient, softly sucking at each other's lips. They were caught up in each other; Dean running his hands up Cas' chest, letting them rest on both sides of his neck, feeling the speeding pulse there. Cas slid his hands up Dean's strong arms to let one hand hold Dean's bicep while the other stroked the nape of his neck. He felt as if he were floating.

It was the gentlest first kiss Dean ever had, but it left him more breathless than any of the ones before.

Dean pulled back, resting his forehead on Cas' to take in a deep breath. He watched Cas bushed his nose against his, his breath ghosting his lips. "Dean," Cas breathed out.

"Cas?"

A soft smile passed Cas' lips, "I wish that this day could last forever."

Dean pulled him in close pecking his lips once, wanting nothing more than to have Cas sleep next to him that night. "Me too, Cas."


	3. Christmas Parties Suck

_Hey! So this wasn't actually supposed to be a part of this fic but I signed up for a Destiel Advent Calendar on tumblr and I wanted to do something different from what everyone else was thinking, so I did it in my own verse. The song that inspired this chapter is "The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me is You" by Bryan Adams. Even though it has nothing to do with the song. _

_So Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, this is for fun!  
_

* * *

Dean pulled out the expensive suit hanging inside the bag, looking extremely out of place next to blue jeans and flannel. He didn't understand the point of fancy Christmas parties where people dressed uncomfortably and engaged in small talk while snacking on hors d'oeuvres. He would rather be at home with his family, eating a huge meal and then vegging out afterwards in front of the television with his mom, dad, and Sammy. But Castiel begged him to go to his cousin's annual Christmas party, and Dean knew how much Castiel couldn't stand his cousins. Apparently his uncle named all his children after demons, which 1: Totally goes with Cas' family names, but 2: Is really fricking creepy. So he agreed to go with him.

Dean laid the suit on his bed to take it out of the bag. His phone vibrated on his bed, light flashing on and displaying Cas' I.D.

Cas: On my way. I'll see you soon.

Dean dropped his phone back on his bed and changed into his suit carefully, not wanting to damage it. He looked over into his mirror as he put on his suit jacket, smoothing his hands over the front. It really was a comfortable fit, and the cool grey worked with the blue tie he stole from Cas. Just as he started putting his phone and wallet in his pockets, the doorbell rang. Making sure he got everything, Dean left his room, looking through the balusters to see his boyfriend looking absolutely ravishing in his suit next to his mom. The two were talking. As he made his way down, his mother turned around, a wide grin growing on her face. "Dean, look at you! You look so handsome!" She said, brushing off his shoulder as soon as he reached her.

"Thanks, mom."

Dean moved to stand by Cas. "Thank you for renting the suit for him Castiel, you know how he is about this stuff." Mary said.

"Hey!"

Castiel and his mother chuckled. It was nice seeing some of the stress easing off Castiel. He stressed about the party all week, making sure his outfit was perfect, even borrowing a car from Balthazar so his cousins wouldn't rag on him for driving his old sedan. Dean just wanted to get the party over with, he hated seeing Cas this worked up.

Dean motioned to open the door behind him. "Well, we should..."

"Wait! Let me take a picture before you two leave." Mary hurried over to cabinet in the hallway where her camera sat.

Dean groaned. "Mom! This isn't prom!"

"No, it's better." She walked back to the two boys, turning on the camera. "Lisa was a nice girl, but Cas is... he's something special. You fit."

Dean looked down, embarrassed, before looking over at Castiel, his crooked smile making his heart warm.

_Flash. _

"Mom!" Mary opened the door and pushed the boys out, not letting Dean argue more. "Have fun!"

Dean rolled his eyes fondly.

"Your mom is very sweet, Dean."

Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, I know."

Castiel looked down at his watch. "We should get going."

"Do we have to?" Dean asked all pouty with a hint of a smirk, grabbing both of Castiel's biceps to pull him closer. "I'd rather just worship my boyfriend in the backseat of his douche of a brother's car."

"No, Dean, you promised." Castiel shrugged him off, walking down the sidewalk to the driveway.

Dean chased after him. "Awe, come on, Cas- woah." He stopped in front of a sleek silver 2012 BMW, the light coming from his living room shining off the hood. "Can I at least drive?"

"Dean. Get in the car. Please?" Castiel said exasperated as he opened the driver door.

Dean walked to stand in front of him, the car door between them. He moved his hand to run his thumb along Cas' freshly shaved jaw line. "Hey. Breathe, okay?"

Dean stopped on Castiel's chin, using his thumb and index finger to bring him in for a soft kiss.

Castiel closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Dean's, sighing. "I hope nothing goes wrong."

* * *

Castiel's uncle lived in a huge house out past the outskirts of town reaching bum fuck nowhere. It took them an hour and a half to get there, being careful not to hit any animals on the unlit country back roads. The house was massive, reminding Dean of the plantation houses from the old south. It was covered with elaborate Christmas lights spanning from the house to the front gate.

"Jeez! Got enough lights there?" Dean commented as they pulled up to the front of the house where the host setup valet parking. The valet opened his door first, startling Dean. He got out and waited for Cas to give his keys to the valet in exchange for a ticket. Dean glanced through the large windows to see that the party was in full swing. The sight made nervousness blossom in his stomach. He had met Cas' grandparents and his brothers after their second date. Disregarding Gabriel's pranks and Balthazar's snobbery, they were kind and welcoming. Dean had a feeling that these people would not be as friendly.

"Ready?" Castiel said, appearing next to him, causing Dean to flinch.

"Sorry. I do that too often." Castiel apologized.

Dean took Castiel's hand into his, lifting it up to press a firm kiss to the back of it, letting his lips linger over it before entwining their fingers and bringing their hands down. Dean sighed. "It's okay. Let's go."

The two walked down a stone pathway to the front door. As soon as Castiel opened it the sounds of string instruments and chatter rang in their ears; the smell of Christmas pine and cinnamon filled the air. An elaborately decorated douglas fir stood towards the back of the dance floor next to the string quartet. Aside from the modern attire, Dean felt like he just stepped out of a Delorean.

Castiel leaned into him speaking quietly. "I see Gabriel has already found the sweets." He pointed over to one of the tables where Gabriel took a bite of a cake pop, chuckling at his brother's sweet tooth.

They barely began walking through the house before they were stopped by two smartly dressed brunettes. "Castiel!" Said the curly haired one, pulling Castiel into a hug. The other girl followed. Castiel grimaced shortly, switching his features back to content when he faced them. The first turned to Dean with a sweetly forced smile. "And you must be Dean. Castiel has told us a lot about you."

Castiel dipped his head down to hide a blush Dean knew was there. The curly haired one extended her hand. Dean reached out to shake it. "Yes, that's me, but I can't say I know your name, sorry."

She pulled away, turning to Castiel and holding the hand up to her chest, faking shock. "Clarence! How dare you!" She tutted then winked at Castiel. "You'll just have to make it up to me."

She looked back at Dean, pointing at herself then her counterpart. "I'm Meg and this is my cousin Ruby."

"Is this really Dean? I expected more to be honest." Ruby deadpanned. Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay!" Castiel clapped his hands together, smiling nervously and linking his arm with Dean's. "It's nice to see you two, I'll talk to you later!" They began to walk away hearing Meg call out, "Don't forget to say hi to Aunt Lilith, Cassy!"

Castiel dragged Dean to the drinks table, grabbing a champagne flute and chugging it. He coughed a bit before looking up at Dean, eyes watering from the champagne.

"I'm sorry. Ruby can be-"

"A bitch?"

"I was going to say a bit harsh, but bitch works too." Castiel's lip quirked then blossomed into a smile, Dean smiled in return and shrugged. "It's not the worst thing someone's said about me. I'll live."

"Darn. I was hoping to get rid of the rubbish Cassy brought along." The balding man in entirely black said, striding up to the two. He continued, not giving Dean time to react to the insult. "Cassy dear, your Aunt is looking for you and your dearest. She's in the parlor talking to Tammi and Azazel."

"Yes. Thank you, Crowley." Castiel grabbed Dean's hand leading him away.

"So it's definitely safe to assume that everyone here is a dick?" Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, making him smile nervously. They walked around slowly, taking their time to meet Castiel's aunt. After a few minutes they found her, just where Crowley had directed them. The thin blonde was laughing animatedly at something Tammi said. Castiel coughed loudly to grab her attention. She turned around, smiling slyly at her nephew.

"Castiel! Nice of you to arrive with your beau. Took you long enough to bring him around! Sorry your Uncle Luke isn't here. Business, you know." She shifted to Dean. "Hello, Dean nice to finally make your acquaintance." Dean smiled kindly at her. Castiel's aunt seemed much nicer than the others he met tonight. She stuck out her hand, palm down. Dean took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Lilith, please Dean."

As uncomfortable as that made Dean, he went along with it. "Alright... Lilith."

"Now Cassy tells me that you just finished your first semester in college, how was that?"

Dean scratched the back of his head. "Well, it was hard to adjust at first, but it wasn't too bad. It's nice that it's only a few hours away so I can see my family."

"Where is it that you go?"

"Mariani College." Lilith nodded, sly eyes capturing Dean's. He continued. "Yeah. They're pretty big with companies and I'm studying mechanical engineering so, I hope it works out."

All the adults nodded making Dean feel more confident. Beside him, Castiel squeezed his hand. "Impressive Dean. Truly impressive. What would you like to do with that?"

"Ideally, I would like to work with cars."

"Ah. A greasemonkey, like your father." Said the man to Lilith's left who must have been Azazel. The label made Dean uncomfortable.

"You know my dad?"

"I've been to his shop before. Man knows his cars." He said something else under his breath but Dean couldn't catch it. Just as Dean was about to ask what he said, Castiel squeezed his hand tighter and Lilith spoke up. "You two should go and enjoy the party, dance a bit. I know Cassy would enjoy that. It was an absolute pleasure meeting you Dean Winchester."

As soon as the exchange was over, Castiel lead Dean to an emptier part of the house. "Cas?" Dean asked as Castiel leaned against a wall, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "My aunt unnerves me, Dean."

He ran his hand through his combed hair, messing it up to its normal texture. "Just being near her and her false concern about my life puts me on edge."

"Awe, come on Cas, she seems to care."

"She didn't attend my parents funeral, Dean! Gabe overheard her talking to my Grandma after the car crash about how they deserved to die for raising a fag son!" Castiel shook as he sunk to the floor.

Rage began to seep into Dean. He couldn't believe this woman! Inviting Dean and Castiel, pretending to care when she didn't. And for what?! Laughs? Dean fell to a crouch in front of Cas, hands clenching into fists. "Why didn't you tell me?" He rumbled.

Castiel sighed, looking up at Dean with tears pooling in his eyes. "I didn't think she would actively seek us out."

Dean gritted his teeth then nodded. He ducked his head, think of what to do. He wanted to go back in and give Cas' aunt a piece of his mind but decided against it. Dean stood back up, extending his arm out to Cas to pull him back up. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Castiel looked up at him, a small smile forming on the corner of his mouth. He took Dean's hand, following him back to the valet. The night air had gotten colder, the two boys wrapped their arms around each other as they waited for the valet to return with the car. "It was stupid to come," Cas whispered.

"Shhh. You didn't know," Dean soothed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The valet grunted beside them, holding out the keys. "Have a nice night gentlemen."

"Thanks," Dean offered, releasing Cas and taking the keys. "I'm driving."

Not even arguing, Cas got into the passenger's seat. Dean gave the valet a tip and got into the driver's side. Turning on the XM radio to some classic rock station, Dean drove down the dirt road.

After a few minutes on the road, Castiel began to relax, sinking into the seat. "Feeling better?" Dean asked, looking over to him before looking back at the road.

"Yes. Much." A pause. "I'm sorry for the meltdown." Over the radio, the opening chords to _Thank You_ by Led Zeppelin began to play.

"Cas, it's fine." Dean glanced over at him once more, trying to say that he understood.

Castiel just frowned.

"You know what?" Dean said, pulling the car over to the side of the road and parking in an empty field. He turned up the volume and got out, walking around the front of the car and opening Cas' door. "Dean... what-"

"Dance with me." Dean said calmly, holding out his hand.

Cas shook his head, bewildered from Dean's request. Dean doesn't dance. "Babe, you don't have to."

"Please?"

Hesitantly, Cas took his hand. Dean pulled him up into his arms smoothly, wrapping an arm securely around Cas' waist, the other holding his hand. "Dean!" Castiel chuckled, falling into sway with Dean. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder, sighing in contentment.

The car door was still open, casting a light over the two, their large shadows moving about the field. The music echoed faintly off the trees surrounding the field, Robert Plant's soothing voice enveloping them. They moved together not saying a word, too lost in the melody and themselves.

"Cas, you know you don't have to apologize for how you feel." Dean whispered. "You have every right to be upset."

Castiel nodded against the crook of his neck, mumbling, "Thank you."

They fell silent once more, Dean singing along to the song quietly. _"Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one."_


End file.
